Utter Chaos
by ChildOfCruciatus
Summary: They met under strange circumstances but fell in love none the less. Now it's time to set their friends up but that's easier said than done. KuramaxOC HieixOC.


Konnichiwa mina-san! This is my first YYH story so be as mean as possible!

NOTE: I'm only doing a disclaimer for this chapter and it will apply to the entire story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or anything that has to do with YYH. Everything belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko thinking'_

o

"Koenma if you don't stop pacing I'm going to break your legs" Genkai said calmly as she took a sip of her tea. Sighing deeply the Reikai prince halted his steps "I can't help it. Those three have been gone longer than expected and I'm getting worried" his dejected tone confirming his concern.

"Who are you talking about?" Yusuke asked, his voice a little irritated from losing the video game he was playing with Kuwabara "No one you know" he responded sitting down. Yusuke scoffed "We kind of figured that much. Who the hell are they?"

Koenma didn't have time to answer when a roar shook the temple. The group rushed outside and were a little surprised to see a black dragon about the size of an elephant collapsed on the ground with a boy on its back.

Botan ran to them "Kira-chan, Daichi!" Koenma and Genkai followed, but the rest of the group was either too stunned or curious to move from their spots.

It let out another roar before it started to shrink and change shape. After a few moments in the dragons place lay a girl with half black half white hair to her shoulders and she was clad in a black fighting kimono. Around her eyes were gold markings (Think of Orochimaru's).

The person that she was carrying had flat black hair to his shoulders. He was dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt with a sword tied to his back. He was also covered in wounds though his didn't seem as bad. The boy, Daichi, only had a couple of scratches but his leg appeared broken.

Koenma turned the girl, they know knew as Kira, onto her back while Botan did the same for Daichi. Their breathing was shallow and their clothes were torn "It looks like they've been through hell" Botan stated.

"We have" Botan seemed a little surprised, she hadn't been expecting an answer "Where have you been and what happened to Sayuri?" Koenma asked rather hurriedly. Kira opened her golden pain filled eyes and spoke in a hushed voice "They captured us…Sayuri stayed behind while we got…help" she said as she felt the last of her energy leave her. Koenma looked alarmed by her words.

'Damn you Sayuri. You better keep your promise' she thought before her world went black.

"Kuso! This isn't good. Genkai get them inside and healed. Boys I have a new mission for you" he turned to them, worry and anger plastered on his face "We can't let them find out who she is. You are to rescue Tsukiakari Sayuri and kill anyone in your way"

He stood and began opening a portal "We need to get to my office so I can brief you more on this" he said, finishing the portal and they all stepped in. After the boys left Botan picked up Kira and began to carry her inside while the others had to get Daichi.

Yukina, having seen the condition of their guests rushed inside before the boys left and prepared futons for them. Botan set Kira down and started to heal her while Genkai tended to Daichi. After a couple of minutes Botan cursed under her breath "I can't do this myself, they're too deep. Yukina will you help me?" "Of course." The girl said with a small nod.

As they healed her Yukina began to wonder something "Um…Botan? Who is Daichi? And how did Reikai get a dragon on their side? Aren't they normally solitary creatures who don't take orders from others?" the Korime asked as she began healing the dragon.

"Hai they are. Kira-chan is different though. The only reason she takes orders from Koenma is because Sayuri does. And Daichi is Sayuri's twin brother" "Naze? Why would such powerful youkai work with humans" Shizuru stopped, realizing something.

"I'll tell you when we're done healing them" she said. She needed all the concentration she could muster. These wounds were pretty bad. Kira would be sore for a while even after the gashes were gone.

After twenty minutes the duo were completely healed and resting. Keiko had gone into the kitchen and prepared some tea. The girls all sat around table in comfortable silence for a while until Genkai spoke.

"First I will explain what Sayuri and Daichi are. They are angels of sorts. They can control elements and communicate with animals, from both the Makai and Ningenkai. From the time she and Daichi were ten they have been trained by Reikai to hone these abilities."

"They met Kira on a mission when they were twelve. Much like Yukina, Kira was being tortured for the gems her tears produce. It was their mission to free her. But Kira's wounds were severe and it took Sayuri an extensive amount of time to heal her and in that time the three of them became close friends."

"So instead of returning to the Makai she now lives with them and their mother. It still amazes me that the Reikai let an S-class live amongst humans" "A youkai that powerful who actually wants to live in Ningenkai?" Shizuru asked, sounding a little shocked. Botan giggled "They just have this something that draws people to them like flies to honey"

"But in battle they become like a whole new people. They're vicious and downright sadistic sometimes. Especially when it comes to defending those they care about" Genkai added. They all nodded in response. After a few moments of silence Keiko chimed in "So what exactly was their mission?"

"They were to track down a youkai that has been bringing low level youkai into Ningenkai and selling them to wealthy humans. They were able to find him in Makai and they were to sneak into his hideout and kill him. But I have no idea what went wrong" Botan explained.

"Somehow he knew ahead of time" came the raspy voice of Kira. They all turned to see that her golden orbs were half open. "What do you mean he knew?" Botan asked. Kira groaned as she sat up with much difficulty and propped her knee up and rested her arm on it.

Her dark/light bags were shielding her eyes but you could see a little of her gold markings. Just recalling the memory made her shake with anger. Anger at the bastards who took her friend and anger at herself for not being able to protect her.

Sensing her anger Daichi woke sat up with a grunt. Brushing the hair out of his eyes he looked around at the five pairs of eyes staring at him then to Kira "I take it we were able to get help sent to our sister" she nodded her affirmation then turned back to the others.

"As I was saying, he had a lot of guards waiting for us, about 2000. Together we all took down about 800. For some reason we ran out of power quickly. Then Sayuri was knocked down and I got distracted and they were able to land a good hit. I guess the same thing happened to you?" all she got was a grunt in reply.

"They captured us and we sat in a cell for about a week. When they decided to transfer us to a different cell they had a stroke of genius and removed the collars we wore. Using the bracelet Sayuri made a portal under us so we could escape to get help." Daichi added.

"But before that we were beaten at least three times a day. And because of the collar we couldn't use our power. They wanted to know what the Reikai knew about them" she smirked "Bakas."

By now Kira's hands were shaking. Anger, helplessness, hatred, and worry all bottled into one. She clutched onto the jewel around her neck, trying to calm herself. Her teeth were clenched so hard her jaw hurt and all she wanted to do was storm that base, kill everyone and get her friend back.

She remembered the day she got that necklace. It was the first time she and her new friends went on a mission together. It turned out to be a disaster with Sayuri almost dying. Kira had shed four tears.

One when they all though Sayuri was gone and one for Daichi and their mother. Then another when Sayuri managed to pull through.

She wore the jewel of the second tear she shed while Sayuri wore the first and Daichi and their mother wore the other two. It was a reminder to them of the promise they made to take care of each other and to always come back home.

Suddenly Kira felt a hand on hers, looking up she saw the korime "Don't worry Kira-chan" she said giving her a reassuring smile "the boys will bring her back. They've never failed a mission yet" Kira looked at the girl and her lips quirked up slightly "Arigato…uh?"

The girl seemed a little surprised before smiling again "Oh my name is Yukina. That's Shizuru" she pointed to a girl with long light brown hair and hazel eyes smoking a cigarette "and that's Keiko" she pointed to another girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kira-chan? Why were you in your dragon form when you got here?" 'That was random' Kira thought before turning to face Botan "The portal dumped us in the forest. I didn't feel like walking and Daichi was in no shape to so I flew" Botan quirked an eyebrow "And you roared why?" "The first time was the get your attention." she said with a small smile.

"And the second?" all she got was a shrug of the shoulders as an answer.

Daichi turned to Botan "So are these boys of yours good?" he was hoping Koenma didn't send just anyone to rescue his sister "Like Yukina said before, they've never failed a mission" she answered "They're names are Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Youko Kurama and Hiei" Genkai explained "Hiei is the one with the Jagan right?" Kira asked.

"How did you know?" Botan gave her a suspicious look. Kira smirked "We got bored one day so we looked at all the files Koenma has on the people that work for him" Botan gasped and smacked the girl on the arm who hissed in response "You did what!? If they find out they're going to kill you!"

Daichi gave her a look that clearly said she was out of her mind "One: I'd like to see them try and two: They won't find out if you keep your mouth shut." "Then she shouldn't have told me!" "You asked" Daichi shrugged. Kira smirked when Botan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know she behaves like a certain fire demon we know" Shizuru stated as she put out her cigarette before lighting a new one "You're right. The way she smirked just now reminded me a lot of Hiei-san" Yukina added.

"Still you should know better. What if you had been caught?" Kira flashed her a cocky smirk "Did you forget who you're talking to?" Botan huffed and folded her arms across her chest "That may be true but unexpected things happen. Just look at the situation now"

Kira hn'd in a very similar fashion to Hiei and grabbed the clothes lying next to her. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once she heard the door slam Botan sighed "I shouldn't have said that. She's already worried enough."

Daichi put his hand on her shoulder "It's ok" was all he said before smiling at her and getting up to change as well.

They sat there for a few minutes before Shizuru asked "Is this girl really that important?" Botan smiled but it seemed sad "She's the kind of person that would do anything for her friends and save total strangers. She is very childish but can also be serious when the situation calls for it"

Kira and Daichi hid behind the wall as they listened to them talk. Their outfits consisted of a simple pair of black pants and black shirts. They listened intently when Botan continued "She gets along with almost anyone and she believes in second chances. She has a temper but it takes a lot to provoke her. She's also a complete goof and always has a silly grin on her face"

"She is very wealthy but she doesn't let it go to her head. In fact she spends more money on me and charity than she does on herself. Whenever I get really stressed she takes me shopping and let's me buy whatever I want"

"It sounds like you are close with them" Yukina stated. "I've been with them since they were ten; they're like family to me and visa versa" "What does she look like?" Keiko inquired.

Kira smiled from her spot behind the wall 'What is this twenty questions?' "She's really pretty. She has blond hair to her lower back with thick bangs that always get in her silver eyes. She's about the same height as me. Almost every guy she meets drools over her which always makes Dai mad" she said with a giggle.

That last sentence made Yukina feel a pang of sadness 'If only I could be so close with my brother' she thought

"Is there anything wrong Yukina?" Kira asked coming back into the room with Daichi and sitting down. She could feel the change in the Korime's aura and for some reason felt compelled to comfort her. But the change seemed to vanish when she turned her crimson orbs to Kira with a smile plastered on her face "No I'm fine. Thanks for asking though"

Kira's heart clenched at her smile 'It's just like Sayuri's'

"You know something's been bugging me" Shizuru said. She looked at Kira "If you're an S-class how did you tire out so quickly" Kira smirked "You have very good observational skills. There was some type of toxin in the air around the castle"

"All the guards had been injected with the antidote so it didn't affect them. If you breathe it in you become disorientated and it zaps your energy. We knew something was up but by the time we realized it, it was too late. I'm just glad it wears off" Daichi finished for her.

"How long does that take?" Botan asked "A few hours. Long enough for them to capture us and put those damn chains on us" "Do you think we should tell the boys?" Six sets of eyes turned to the ice maiden before Botan hastily reached into her pocket for her communicator.

"Yes Botan what is it?" came Yusuke's voice. He sounded a bit annoyed.

Kira snatched the communicator out of her hands "Listen to me. Have you reached the base yet?" there was urgency laced in her voice.

"No but we're just about to" he seemed to take note of her urgent tone.

"Do any of you have experience with toxins?"

"Naze?"

"There is some kind of toxin at the front of the base. It makes you dizzy and steals your energy" Daichi cut in.

"Please like that could affect us" he said rolling his eyes.

"Listen you cocky little shit! You're speaking to an S-class demon that was affected by that stuff!" she yelled at him. You could hear Dai and Genkai chuckling in the background "I don't care how powerful you _think_ you are but for the sake of my friend you better shut your mouth and do as I say!"

There was a moment of silence on the other end before a different voice replied "You said the toxin steals energy and makes you disorientated?"

"Hai. It surrounds the entire castle. Kind of like a miasma" Daichi answered.

"Hmm. I think I know what this toxin is. If I'm right I can make the antidote. How long does it take to wear off?"

"A few hours. After it wore off they put shackles on us that negated our power"

"It's going to be harder to track her if we can't feel her energy"

That's when something popped into Kira's mind "You're a fox right?"

"Yes but what does-"

"Just because she doesn't have her power doesn't mean she won't be able to sense you. She'll figure out what you are and make a mental connection to you. She'll be able to tell you where to go"

"Just make sure to make your power flare enough so she can feel it. She'll do the rest" Daichi interjected.

"And what if she doesn't?"

Kira tapped her chin in thought before replying "Wait thirty minutes after you let your power flare. If she doesn't contact you by then call me."

"And what are you going to do?"

Kira grinned "I'll come to the rescue"

o

(In Reikai)

As Koenma sat at his desk and opened a folder that was sitting on his desk. In it was a picture of a girl with blond hair and silver eyes "This is Sayuri. She, her brother Daichi and Kira have been on this case for about two months"

"What exactly was their mission Koenma" Kurama asked. Taking a seat at his desk he explained "To assassinate a youkai that was somehow brining other youkai into Ningenkai and selling them to other humans. They were to discover how he was doing it and put an end to it."

He sighed and rubbed his temples "Those three are my best. I can't imagine how he knew their plans" he whispered to himself. He looked at the group "This could get very bad. Sayuri is a very special being and the enemy can't find out what she is"

"What exactly _is_ she. I'm not about to risk my life if she is just some weak ningen" Hiei said as he leaned against the wall "Sayuri isn't really human. More of a being with the power of an S-class youkai" Koenma could feel their stares aimed at him now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma sighed. They were wasting time "She is a being in the sense that she is an angel. It was something she inherited from her father. When Sayuri and Daichi turned ten they started to show signs that they had inherited those powers"

"Wait so you're saying she's a real angel?" Kuwabara asked awestruck "Hai but not in the sense that you're thinking. She is connected to nature and the elements. She is able to bend them at her will. That is why animal and element based youkai are so drawn to her"

A screen came down from the ceiling to show a picture of what looked to be some kind of castle "Now here is a map of the base that they were to infiltrate. We don't know where they are keeping her so you'll need to find a lock on her energy print"

Koenma sighed again "I have no idea what kind of traps or barriers they might have so you'll have to stay on your toes" "Ha! You're speaking to the person whose only strategy is to rely on luck" Hiei interjected.

"Don't ever say that in front of Kira or Dai. They'll kill me if they find out that most of the time it's by sheer luck that you complete your mission" He stood from his desk and walked to the middle of the room. "I'll open a portal that will take you just out of the enemies range to give you time to mask your energy and think of a plan"

Koenma looked to Kurama "When you get to her, if Youko starts behaving oddly get away. I don't know how he'll react to her. You too Hiei. If you start to feel something strange you need to leave" his voice held traces of apprehension "Would you care to elaborate?" Kurama inquired.

"Not at the moment. Maybe you can ask Kira when you get back"

He finished the portal and turned to the team "Alright if you have any problems just contact Botan and ask to speak with Kira. You better bring her back alive or I can't promise what will happen to you"

"Relax don't we always win?" Yusuke said smacking Koenma's back "Just be sure that you're successful" was that last thing they heard him say before stepping into the portal.

o

She's been in this hell hole for a week and she was growing increasingly frustrated and bored. When they decided to move them to a more secure cell she'd opened a portal with the bracelet her mother gave her and allowed her friend and brother to escape.

She let out an exasperated sigh 'I wish I had my iPod. I'm so freaking bored! And hungry! I'm sick of gruel! I miss my soft comfy bed and my comfortable clothes. I want to get out of here!' she was so angry that a burst of adrenalin shot through her.

Deciding to use this energy she struggled against the chains attached to the collar that attached her to the wall. It was long enough for her to walk about eight feet before it ended. Ignoring the pain that coursed through her she got up and ran as fast as she could.

Have you even seen a dog take off after a squirrel? Well it's actually pretty funny. They run and bark but when they get to the end of the leash they're yanked back and most of the time let out a yelp or two.

Well at the moment Sayuri wasn't laughing for she was the dog this time. When she got to the end of the chain she was thrown back against the wall. Letting out a cry of shock and pain she clutched her now aching head.

'Me and my bright ideas! What the hell was I expecting?! That it would break and I could use my power to bust myself out of here?! Baka!!' great now she was in even more pain than she was before.

Don't get me wrong Sayuri is a bright girl but she tends to do a lot of irrational things. All she wanted to do was see her friends and family and take a nice hot shower. Was that so much to ask for?

She didn't know why they were keeping her alive. Maybe they knew what she was and they were planning to use her against Reikai. She didn't have time to continue her thoughts before her target stepped into the cell. Arai.

He was tall with scruffy brown hair and black eyes. He wore a traditional black kimono with a sword attached to his obi. A feral growl erupted from her throat at his entrance. This was the man that had her beaten every day just so he could get some information out of her.

'Bastard'

"It seems that the beatings aren't enough for you. Too bad your friends escaped. I was going to kill the girl to try and persuade you to cooperate but it seems I have to stick with plan A."

He unsheathed his katana as he made his way to her. Placing the blade at her neck he let out a dark chuckle "The Reikai has sent out a team for you. It seems your plan worked. But rest assured they will not make it past the entrance."

'We'll see about that' Sayuri thought as she glared at Arai. Who the hell does he think he is? If only she had her power she'd wipe that smirk off his face.

Her plotting was interrupted by a feminine voice at the cell door "The toxin has not affected them. It seems they were warned" came the voice of Kanashii. She was the reason that Arai knew they were coming.

Kanashii is a seer and Arai's mate. Because of the mating bond Arai is able is see all of Kanashii's visions. But Sayuri could tell that Kanashii hated her mate. The way she looked and talked to him just screamed 'die' in Sayuri's opinion.

Arai turned to face her but removed his katana from Sayuri's neck "Just a minor setback. We still have other ways to dispose of them" was all he said as he and Kanashii made their way out of the cell.

o

It was fairly easy to make the antidote to the toxin that surrounded the place. The only down side was that after a few hours-much like the toxin itself- it wore off. 'So far so good' Kurama thought as they made their way around the base. They hadn't come across any traps or guards _'But we don't know if that's good or bad'_ came a reply from Youko.

'_They could already know that we're here'_ he added _'Remember Koenma said something about the guy knowing their plans'_ 'Yes I remember'

Suddenly they all stopped and got into fighting stances. Instantly they were surrounded by ten soldiers "Well it's about time you guys showed up. And here I was thinking that this was going to be boring" typical Yusuke.

"Do not underestimate us. Why do you think the dragon and ningens were taken down so easily?" they all snickered, seeming to forget that they were able to kill off at least 800 before the toxin took affect.

One of them scoffed "They don't seem so strong. We will make quick work of you" Yusuke was about to charge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the person who stopped him Yusuke wasn't surprised to see Kurama.

"Let me take them. The rest of you go on ahead" again no surprise there. Nodding his head Yusuke signaled the other two who both nodded in understanding. The three leapt away, leaving Kurama with the ten soldiers.

They turned to face the red head "So you think you can take us on your own huh?" the apparent 'leader' of the group of soldiers asked. Kurama just kept quiet and stared at him with a blank expression. This seemingly angered them "Die!" one of them yelled as they all charged.

'They are definitely amateurs' Youko thought while Kurama dodged the guards. All they were doing was swinging their swords in a barbaric fashion hoping to land a hit 'What fools'

Becoming bored after a few minutes Kurama pulled out a rose it transformed into his trademark whip "Rose whip thorn wheel!" he yelled, spinning the whip above his head in a circle. The soldiers screamed in pain before falling to the ground with a thud.

He immediately took off in the same direction the others had gone and was a little irritated to find them about five minutes later fighting more guards 'How many does this guy have?' 'I don't know but you should look up' came an unfamiliar female voice.

'Who are you?' he asked as he kept fighting, which was proving to be quite the challenge 'My name is Tsukiakari Sayuri. I suppose you're the ones Koenma sent?' 'Hai. What did you mean by look up?' 'If you look up then to your left you should see a window' 'Your point?'

'Blast through it and you'll be one floor under my cell. By the way what kind of youkai are you?' he was about to answer when someone else did it for him _'I'm a kitsune'_ came a very silky vice that tickled Sayuri's senses. Realization hit her 'Ah so you're Youko Kurama'

'_How do you know of me?'_ she giggled and Youko found that he liked the sound 'Don't tell but one day Kira-chan, Dai-kun and I got bored and read all the files Koenma has on his employees' he smirked _'I can see why you don't want him to know. All that stuff is confidential'_

She giggled again and his somewhat astonished tone 'Do any of your friends have an attack that could blow up the wall?' _'Hai. Yusuke has the rei gun'_ 'Perfect'

o

'Thank you Koenma' she was grateful that he had sent two youkai that she could communicate with. She tried Hiei first but he had mental barriers so she moved onto Kurama.

Now all she had to do was wait until they came to get her but she needed to get these chains off 'Ok I don't need a repeat of last time. My head still hurts. But how do I break it?' that's when an idea popped into her mind.

'Hey Kurama?' maybe he could help _'Yes Sayuri?'_ came his delicious voice. Sayuri smiled 'This collar is stealing my power but I only think it works for reiki. Could you lend me some of your youki?' _'Is your body is able to handle youki?'_

'Yes but it can only come from animal or element based youkai. But I must warn you, when a youkai lends me their youki it tells me almost everything about them' she explained. _'Alright'_ she immediately felt the rush of power surge through her body and was amazed that he would do it so willingly.

'He's strong' was her first thought when she felt his youki settle into her body. She liked the feeling of his power 'And him' she thought with a smile on her face. After all kitsune are one of her favorite animals.

She sent the youki through her neck, thus shattering the collar. She smiled in triumph 'Now all I have to do is heal my wounds' finally she could get rid off these irritating injuries.

After she was done she'd almost exhausted all of her borrowed youki. Then she heard an explosion and the walls trembled from the force 'They work fast' she could already feel them approaching. Deciding to stretch her muscles she got us from her spot.

Even though she was healed her body was sore from lack of use. She grabbed the wall to steady her before taking a few steps 'Ugh Kira's gonna have to whip my ass back into shape'

That's when she heard another explosion only this one sounded much closer. Like down the hall closer. Surprisingly she was able to run to the cell door and saw four boys enter the hall. They started looking around so she decided to help them "Looking for me?"

Four heads snapped in her direction before they ran to her "Back up and I'll blow the door off" one yelled at her. She just giggled "I take it you're Yusuke?" he nodded in response. She giggled "I figured as much. Oh and I have a better plan"

She already had some of her power back and it was just enough for her purpose "You might want to move" was the only warning she gave them before gathering her reiki into her fist and punching the door.

It flew to the opposite side of the hall and landed on the stone floor with a loud clang. She didn't have time to see their shocked faces before she collapsed to the ground. She was expecting to meet the cold stone and was a little surprised when she was caught by two strong arms.

She cracked open her silver eyes and found herself staring into the most gorgeous emerald eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to be full of concern and she couldn't help but chuckle. He helped her to her feet and surprisingly gave her more of his youki.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. He nodded his head in response and she turned to the others "I still have to complete my mission. If you want you can help me or I can make a portal and you can go"

The four boys looked to each other then at her. After a few moments Yusuke was the first to speak "Our mission was to bring you back alive no matter what so I guess you're stuck with us" Sayuri grinned 'I have a feeling my family is going to get bigger'

o

With their auras masked it was easy to slip passed the guards. They were now standing at the door that led to Arai. Kurama gave her a shot of the antidote to the toxin back in the cell so she wouldn't have to worry about fainting again.

Thanks to Hiei they were able to form plans without anyone hearing them, thus preventing Kanashii from knowing what they were doing. All they had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

'Ok guys. I'll just walk in there and distract him. Meanwhile the four of you get into position and when I give the signal you hit him with all you've got' 'Wow that sounds a lot like something Urameshi would come up with just without the distraction part'

'Shut up. Are you sure this Kanashii woman won't know what we're doing?' 'The most she'll be able to see is where we are but with our auras masked she won't know when we plan to strike'

'Then maybe it would be better to do this before she has a vision. That way they won't be able to prepare for it' 'Your file was right, you are the smart one' Sayuri giggled. The other three turned to Kurama 'What is that supposed to mean?' Yusuke questioned.

'How the hell does she know what's in our files' Hiei glared at her but she just raised an eyebrow 'You know you remind me of Kira-chan when you do that' Kurama groaned 'She'll tell you later now calm down. Our plan won't work if you don't keep a level head'

'Hn. Fine but I want an explanation' Sayuri sighed 'Relax I don't know any personal stuff. That would just be wrong for me to do that. Plus when I saw how strong you were I realized it wouldn't be worth it'

That seemed to satisfy him enough because the scowl slipped off his face and was replaced by a mask of indifference 'Great it's like working with Kira before she trusted me' she groaned.

Sighing stood in front of the door and place a hand on it 'Alright are we ready?'

'Hai' they answered.


End file.
